1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to game control technologies, and more particularly to a game control program, a game control method, and a game apparatus which control a game in which an object such as a character is shown flying as if from one game apparatus to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the improvement of infrastructures such as wireless communications and the Internet, network games have been actively developed where plural game apparatuses are connected over a network to allow several players to mutually enjoy games.
In the initial phase of prevalence of network games, those carried over from existing versus games, role playing games and the like gained high popularity. With the maturity of the market today, novel network games enjoyable by a wide range of users have been awaited.